Class Paladin
Paladins Paladins take their adventures seriously, and even a mundane mission is, in the heart of the paladin, a personal test-an oportunity to demonstrate bravery, to learn tactics, and to find ways to do good. Divine power protects these warriors of virtue, warding off harm, protecting from disease, healing, and guarding against fear. The paladin can also direct his power to help others, healing wounds or curing diseases, and also use it to destroy evil. Experienced paladins can smite evil foes and turn away undead. A paladin's Wisdom score should be high, as this determines the maximum spell level that they can cast. Many of the paladin's special abilities also benefit from a high charisma score. Alignment Restrictions: Lawful good only. Hit Die: d10 Proficiencies: All simple and martial weapons, all armor, and shields. Skill Points (Int Modifier * 4 at 1st level): 2 + Int Modifier. Spellcasting: Paladin spells. Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). BAB: +1/level Bonus Feats: The epic paladin gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. Paladin Abilities: Level 1: * Divine Grace * Divine health * Lay on Hands Level 2: * Aura of Courage * Smite Evil Level 3: * Remove disease * Turn undead ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Needs information here, please submit information if you know something Divine Feats Alteration: * Normal NWN settings ** Divine Power: 1 round / caster level ** Divine Might : 1 round / cha mod ** Divine Shield: 1 round / cha mod * LoC settings (last I know of, could've changed) ** Divine Power: 1 round / (caster level + god level) ** Divine Might : 1 round / cha mod (unchanged) ** Divine Shield: 1 round / (cha mod + pal level + bg level) (not cleric :S) Paladins base class has not changed but they do benefit from increased spells AND increased Divine Might, Divine Shield. Divine Might * Adds Cha modifier to Attack bonus and deals same as Divine damage (to max 20) As per 12. Juli '08, there is no AB bonus. Only damage * Adds 8 damage per Cha Mod and 15 Damage PER SMITE feat, this is not every attack but will get floating text telling you when extra damage done. This damage is Divine Damage. Cleric, Paladin and Blackguard Levels count Towards this. Post 40 levels are capped at your Class levels. ** Note : If you have 21+ Blackguard levels you get a +10 level bonus Divine Shield * Base adds Cha mod to Dodge AC but when have 20 pally/10 Black levels it also adds to shield AC (Cha mod) * Hit point increase 5% per level to max of 100 hp per level. * Pally 40+, Black 30+ also gets the following: ** Regenderation Level x 5 per 6 seconds ** Damage reduction 30 up to level * 100 points * Pally 51+, Black 40+ also gets the following: ** Immunity Knockdown ** Spell absorption up to 5 x level spells levels. Summon Fiend * Work in progress but have 8 in already. * Summons level is +1 per post 40 level AND this is not adjusted by anything except epic Fiend which adds 1. (Epic Spell Focus Conjuration + Necromancy dont help)